


Serious business, no nonsense here

by Mattbuttocks



Category: The fandom is my fucking brain i dont even understand what the fuck
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, I was probably high, M/M, Other, i was probably high during my sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattbuttocks/pseuds/Mattbuttocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even summarize this, my whole existence can't begin to explain this, oh my God</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious business, no nonsense here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bahub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bahub).



> I don't even.

It was night-time by then. Not a sound could be heard in this enormous residence. Let's cut down to business, I can't do this. There was this really dark room, but it really wasn't that dark, there was a light on the nightstand. A dim light. The room was a dark place but filled with a slight orange glow, contrasting with the dark blue tones. Then, for no apparent reason Tony appears. I don't even remember him being dressed, dude just appeared out of the blue in pink-fucking-laced panties. And he looked amazing, I can't deny that. I really, really can't. His legs were stunning, really. They were not waxed, thank fucking God, he was fucking hairy, as he should. His body was a temple. Heck, the dude was hot as the flames of hell, only thing is: he was wearing freaking pink laced panties for some reason, I don't understand why.  
And he sat on a... How are those small couches called? An armchair! That's it! He sat on an armchair, one of those really fancy armchairs. It had golden details, and it was beautiful, and he just sat there. Normally, not seducing nobody. The man just put his butt on the chair. 

Out of the fucking blue, Steve shows up. I don't even remember him opening the door. He just popped there too, and Tony got up. Steve was in some sort of blue boxers. He looked pretty amazing too, but that asshole probably looks good on anything. He just looked at Tony, do you feel me? Really intense gazing. But they were chill, can you picture them talking but without talking? Just Steve looking like the leader of the fucking Banana Republic and Tony being cool with it. Like, they were pretty in character, except that they were in their underwear. And Tony was wearing fucking pink laced panties. Then they kiss. Shit just goes wild, I don't know, but it felt like the logical thing to do at that point, in that dim-lighted bedroom. Steve sat on the armchair, put tony to his lap, and there they were. Making out, smooching, doing the business, but it wasnt anything savage. It was fairly sweet even, when they were sitting. Nothing dirty even, just kissing, and hugging, cuddling, and all that that makes your teeth hurt from sweet. In their underwear.

After a while, Nick Fury comes in. I clearly remember Fury entering the bedroom. He opened the door as far back as he could, he looked them in the eyes and proceeded to discuss S.H.I.E.L.D business. Nobody even fucking cared about the circumstances. Fury closed the door, sat on the bed in front of them and started talking. He seemed like he was in a bad situation though, so he probably needed their help. They did not even care, Steve and Tony continued their business. Fury, in his S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, just explained the situation to them.

Then I woke up and went to school. In chemistry class I remembered this and snorted, because I'm an asshole and in my dream tall that made perfect sense.


End file.
